


Lucky Charms

by energeticMadwoman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticMadwoman/pseuds/energeticMadwoman
Summary: Tony finds Loki.Loki may or may not have raided Tony's kitchen.





	Lucky Charms

     Despite what some would think, Tony Stark was a particularly light sleeper. It was a deeply engrained habit that he happened to pick up during the particularly hard nights in the heat of Afghanistan. Although, it could also be partly because of the night terrors that had plagued him since the freaky and nightmarish Lovecraftian horrors of that wormhole-portal-thingy at the Battle of Manhattan. But who could tell really?

 

So it really was routine when Tony woke up to darkness in a cold sweat, all of the breath seemingly stolen from his lungs.

 

“JARVIS?” He called, wheezing. “What time is it?”

 

“One forty-one in the morning, sir,” JARVIS replied. Tony nodded slowly, it was a bit later than he normally awoke, but it wasn’t too unusual. Maybe he’d get some breakfast, Bruce taught him how to make an omelet a few weeks ago. Maybe he’d try that? Who was Tony fooling, he’d probably just eat the spontaneously unhealthy Lucky Charms he kept buying.

 

Huh, Lucky Charms.

 

At the thought of them, Tony’s resolve darkened. The disgustingly sweet cereal was a certain god’s favorite. He hadn’t forgotten. It might have been three years since the battle of Manhattan, four since he’d seen the god in a right state of mind, but Tony remembered.

 

He didn’t know how he could forget Loki.

 

Tony looked to his hand, ring less. It felt odd really. He let out a short laugh at that. Loki had proposed nervously in lady form. A few rays of light poking through the window as they lay quietly in bed. Tony said yes, Loki laughed happily. She gingerly kissed his lips, told him she needed to leave briefly and promised a quick return.

 

That was the last time Tony saw the god’s face light up.

 

When the Battle of Manhattan came around, Loki had been gone nearly a year. Tony hadn’t thought much of it, the god tended to leave for long stretches of time. Tony recalled a time Loki left on a milk run and ended up leaving for a week because Hel had needed his help performing a ritual.

 

Although, when Tony saw Loki’s face again, he _knew_ that something was up.

 

The god looked so removed, so _broken_. Now the god wasn’t the sanest on the block before, far from it actually, but the insanity in those eyes looked like it had taken a running leap off of an extremely short bridge. The worst part was quite possibly how vacant Loki seemed. As if the real Loki had shed his skin and just left it to wreak havoc.

 

Quite a while after Manhattan, Tony heard from Thor that Loki had perished on the battlefield. Tony had nearly dropped to his knees then and there. The weeks after weren’t exactly the prettiest Tony had ever experienced-

 

“Sir?” JARVIS called worryingly. “What would you request me to do?”

 

Tony jerked, his train of thought derailing and falling into the depths of his mind.

 

“What are you talking about Jay?” Tony asked confusedly, bless Jarvis and his patience because Tony barely listened.

 

“An energy akin to magic seems to be present in the kitchen sir, but it seems to be troubling my scanners so I cannot properly identify the energy signature.”

 

Tony crinkled his nose, “JARV, do we know any magic users?”

 

“We know only Doctor Strange, but I do not believe it is him. Shall I prepare the suit, sir?”

 

“Yea…” Tony trailed off. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his bracelets, popping them on with a light click. He slipped off the bed and onto the cold floor, flinching at the temperature difference. Tony made his way slowly out of the room feeling the wall as he went.

 

Who was in his kitchen? Why was there an unknown deity in his kitchen having a _picnic_? If someone were to invade his house wouldn’t they enter his lab where all of the valuable stuff was? Why the hell would they enter the kitchen?

 

“The energy signature has moved to the living room, sir. It appears to have taken the contents of the cereal cabinet with it,” JARVIS chirped quietly from one of the bracelets.

 

“ _What?”_ Tony hissed. “Why? What is happening in my living room?”

 

“I cannot tell, sir. It seems to be--“

 

“Yea, yea messing with your scanners. I hear ya.” Tony was getting annoyed with this home invader. “It had better not be Amora again,” he muttered. She had seemed to find him interesting after a brief encounter with him and Thor. She tended to drop by at the most inopportune times.

 

Tony arrived into the living room, and promptly gaped at what he saw.

 

There, on his couch sat (and he couldn’t really believe this, was this a fever dream?) Loki, box of Lucky Charms in hand, flipping through TV channels looking for the world like he belonged there.

 

“Lo?” Tony croaked. His mind racing at light speeds. Thiscan’tbehimright?Itcan’tpossibly-

 

Loki (?) tilted his head back to Tony, dark circles under his eyes. There was a trail of blood that Tony hadn’t noticed before steadily streaming down his face. His Jade eyes held a tired look. As Tony’s eyes trailed down he could see a deathly pale hand clutched tightly around—is that a _spoon?_

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. Why the hell does Loki have a death grip on a _spoon_? Thinking that he was possibly right on his fever dream assumption, Tony decided to see what other strange things the god had clutched in his hands.

 

Apparently Loki also had a bowl of Lucky Charms.

 

_What the actual hell was going on here._

Tony’s mind short-circuited and if he squinted hard enough he could see his logic jumping out of the window. Stark brought a hand to scratch at his beard. He let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Tony gasped. That could really be the only reason for this situation. Sure, Tony’s life was weird, but it hadn’t been this level of weird in a long while. Normally he got some type of weird warning beforehand.

 

“Why would you be dreaming?” Asked the still highly questionable Loki. His voice was scratched from possible disuse. Or perhaps overuse. Tony heaved a sigh.

 

“I mean, you’re dead. Thor told us a while ago, said you’d gotten stabbed clean through with a huge sword.”

 

Dream-Loki quirked a grin. “Now Anthony, you don’t think it would be that simple to kill me do you?”

 

Tony snorted, “I was told that no Aesir could survive a stab like that.”

 

He tsked, “Now Anthony, you must know by now, yes? I am no Aesir.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. Of course the man wasn’t an Aesir, Thor had denounced him with a simple ‘he’s adopted’, back on the helicarrier. Tony hadn’t actually thought this meant he _wasn’t Asgardian though._ What had Thor called him? A Frost Giant?

 

His breath hitched. But, that could mean that this Loki was-

 

“You’re _not dead?”_

 

“Ah, and the mortal wins a prize.”

 

 


End file.
